


Afterglow

by wordbending



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse of Shapeshifting, F/F, Frottage, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Trans Female Character, dick expansion, gems with dicks, just pure pure trans lesbian smut folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: The mystery girl takes Pearl for a ride.





	1. Chapter 1

It was an early, early morning in Delmarva - too early for the sun to have come up and washed away the sea of stars. Too early for the streets to be filled with the hustle and bustle of traffic. There were only a few cars passing along the highway leading out of Beach City... a few cars and one very fast moving motorcycle.

One of the motorcycle's occupants, a woman with a pearl gem in her forehead, screamed as the motorcycle roared down the highway. She held tightly onto her companion, a brawny, dark-skinned woman with a wild mane of pink hair.

"Having fun?" the girl laughed.

"Oh, yes!" shouted Pearl over the noise of the motorcycle. "I'm experiencing quite a state of euphoria!"

"Is that right?" the girl said, grinning. She leaned forward on the motorcycle, put her foot on the gear shift and pressed down. The motorcycle roared beneath her, becoming faster than Pearl thought was possible. The girl swerved narrowly to pass a car in front of her, making Pearl scream again. "This is nothing!"

Pearl could barely hold onto the other girl's waist. She buried her head in the other girl's shoulder as the motorcycle continued to scream down the highway, barely dodging the few cars driving along it. She felt a thrill as great as what she felt when fighting, but at the same time, she wasn't really afraid. Somehow, she knew that with this woman, she was completely safe.

"Wanna stop somewhere?" the girl screamed.

"Why?" Pearl screamed back.

"Because if I don't start kissing you right now, I'm going to go insane!"

* * *

Pearl leaned her back against the motorcycle, still warm to the touch, as the girl buried her hands in Pearl's hair and crushed her lips against Pearl's own. Pearl felt a pleasurable twitch roll through her body as she was pressed back against the motorcycle, the girl's hands wrapped firmly around her torso.

Pearl kissed her back, or tried to, but the other woman was frantic, needy, and obviously experienced. Whenever Pearl attempted anything, the girl would kiss her back twice as forcefully. Whenever Pearl tried to change positions, the girl would do something completely unexpected before she could - bite or suck on her lower lip, kiss the gem on her forehead, plant deep kisses along her neck. Pearl couldn't keep up with her at all.

And it was causing... reactions. She could feel the growing bulge beneath her jeans, pressing against the other woman's skin.

"I... I..." she stammered, gently pushing the other girl away, to give herself some breathing room.

The girl blinked. "Something wrong, babe?"

"N-no!" Pearl said quickly. "I'm... having quite a lot of fun, actually."

"Good," the girl replied, smiling more than a bit smugly. "Me too."

"I'm just... feeeling... oh, dear."

Pearl swallowed. She felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Aroused. I hope that's not awkward..."

The other woman didn't chuckle. She laughed heartily, throwing her head back, and Pearl felt even more embarassed.

"Awkward?! Oh, honey, you're the cutest."

And she leaned into Pearl's ear. Pearl shivered, but then the girl put a hand on the front of her shorts, right where the growing bulge was, and that shiver became a shudder.

"I can take care of that for you. You want me to?"

Pearl didn't have a heart, but if she did, it would have been pounding. Part of her mind screamed not to say yes, not to say anything, to just... walk away. Part of her said this was wrong, a betrayal. But part of her mind, a louder part, knew what it wanted. And, like she did so many times around this strange, wonderful woman, she was going to listen to that part of herself. She was going to take what she wanted and damn the consequences.

"Absolutely," she breathed.

The girl cocked her head back behind herself. Pearl noticed, for the first time, where the girl had parked her motorcycle - at a hotel. The implications were obvious, even to Pearl, who had been to plenty of hotels during Rose's various trysts over the previous century. How had she not noticed before?

"Then let's go get a room," said the girl.

Pearl laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Pearl and the girl had their lips on each other the moment they crossed the threshold into the hotel room. One of the girl's hands climbed up her top, kneading her flat chest, playing with her nipples. The other hand rested on her bottom, holding her up as they stumbled towards the bed.

"You've... you've done this before, right?" the girl stammered, breaking away from the kiss. It was so unusual to Pearl to hear the girl, normally so confident, stammer - there was something exciting about it, almost. As if she was seeing the other woman in a rare moment of vulnerability.

"Yes, of course," Pearl said, kissing her again. "It's been a while, but... I know what I'm doing."

"Good, good," the girl whispered, kissing her back. "You tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable, OK?"

Pearl nodded. The two of them reached the hotel bed and the girl unceremeniously dumped her onto it - so different from Rose, who would always gently lower her onto the sheets, kissing her all the while. Without hesitation, the girl reached for Pearl's jeans.

They were real clothes, not light holograms, so Pearl couldn't make them disappear. But, even if she could, she didn't want to - there was something deeply erotic about having someone else take her clothes off.

She lifted her legs and allowed the girl to unbutton the front button of her jeans, to undo the belt, to start to pull them off her legs. She had no underwear to speak of - her cock bounced free, sticking straight up into the air, the moment the jeans slid down.

Slowly, teasingly, the girl started to pull them the rest of the way off. Pearl felt the denim fabric as it slid across her legs, across her skin, inch by inch, until it was removed completely. She was so hard it almost hurt.

"Take your shirt off," the girl commanded, and Pearl obeyed. She lifted it over her head and set it aside - now she was completely naked. And Pearl felt her nudity. Just like with Rose, she felt so small, so unattractive, next to such a beautiful woman.

But the girl only smiled.

"You're gorgeous," she whispered. And the way she said it, as if she hadn't even meant to, was enough to make Pearl believe it, just for that night.

"Y-you're beautiful too," she stammered, blushing.

The girl laughed.

"Thank you."

The girl stared openly at Pearl's cock and smiled.

"You know, I wasn't expecting you to have one of these too."

Pearl was confused. "Have one of what?"

"This," she said, reaching out and touching Pearl's cock. Pearl's mind blanked at just the touch - she felt a tremor through her whole body.

"D-don't all humans have them?"

The girl laughed, hard. "Ha! I wish."

With that, the girl dived between Pearl's legs. She kissed Pearl's thigh, the space between her leg and her hip, letting her lips linger there. Pearl let her head fall back, enjoying the feeling of the girl's lips on her skin. She could feel her hair, her cheek, on the edge of her cock - it was nothing less than sensational, and she hadn't even really done anything yet.

"Ready?"

"Oh, yes," Pearl sighed. "I'm more than ready."

Without another word, the girl kissed the tip of Pearl's cock, letting it slowly slip into her mouth. Pearl sucked in a sudden, sharp breath. It had been decades since Rose had done that for her - Pearl had always insisted on the other way around - but there was something about a human mouth that was so different from a gem's. So warm and all-encompassing she could barely breathe.

But it was nothing compared to when the girl started to swirl her tongue around. She felt the piercing on the girl's tongue first, something Rose _definitely_ hadn't had, as the girl's tongue slid down the length of her cock. Her tongue slid all the way down to the base, then back up again, almost wrapping around it. Pearl wasn't huge in any respect - not that she was sure what the standards for humans _were_  - but the girl didn't seem to care. She just continued to lavish Pearl's cock with her tongue, letting it twitch and spasm in her mouth.

Then she started to suck. Pearl gasped, shocked as much as she was surprised.

"M-my goodness, w-what are you doing?" Pearl stammered.

The girl lifted her head, taking Pearl's cock out of her mouth.

"What?" she said. She let out a slow, breathy chuckle. Her brown face had a slight blush on its cheeks. "Never been sucked off before?"

Pearl shook her head. "No, I don't believe so."

"You've been missing out," said the girl, in a voice that sounded like she was taking pity on her. "Want me to show you?"

Pearl hesitated for only a moment. She only had to think of how good that had felt before she made up her mind.

"Please."

"You got it."

The girl took Pearl back into her mouth, but this time, she did it slowly, centimeter by centimeter. Pearl felt the girl's lips, wet and slippery, stretching around the head of her cock, and she watched as it slowly, slowly, slowly disappeared into the girl's mouth. The girl's lips felt like electricity, like she was firing off every would-be nerve ending in Pearl's body.

Pearl clenched the bedsheets in her hand as the girl started to suck again, all while swirling her tongue around her cock. She started to raise and lower her head, bobbing up and down the length, and Pearl nearly lost control right there - she could already feel the tension in her, her precum beginning to spill out the end of her cock.

"I-incredible," Pearl gasped.

The girl only made a hum of acknowledgement. Pearl watched as the girl reached her hand between her own legs, unbuttoning the button on her torn jeans. Pearl could see her boxer shorts, so unlike the frilly lingerie Rose had enjoyed so much. They were simple, gray, practical.

The girl fished her cock out of them, and there was nothing simple about it. It was huge, thick, and already leaking precum. The girl moaned around Pearl's cock as she started to slowly stroke herself. The faster she stroked her own cock, the faster her rhythm got as she sucked on Pearl's.

Pearl was seeing stars, but she remembered something that Rose had used to do for her. She lifted a wobbbling hand and petted the girl's pink mane of hair.

"Excellent work," she managed to say.

The girl shut her eyes tight and moaned, her blush becoming deeper. She lifted her head against Pearl's hand, and Pearl continued to pet her hair, encouragingly.

Then, to Pearl's immense disappointment, she lifted her head, releasing Pearl's cock from her mouth.

"Why'd..." Pearl started to say.

"Because," she said, "if you keep doing that, I'm gonna come. And, honey, I'm not coming tonight until I've fucked you raw."

Pearl wasn't sure what sent more of a thrill to her - what the girl had said or the images that it brought to her mind. She swallowed.

Without warning, the girl leaned forward and licked Pearl's cock, from the bottom of the shaft to the top.

"Not that I'd mind doing this all night, if that's what you'd prefer," she purred, her eyes staring straight at Pearl. Pearl nearly came on the spot. "What do _you_ want?"

Pearl froze. She always did when asked this question, even with Rose, who always tried her hardest to make sure Pearl was enjoying herself, to give Pearl everything she wanted.

"I..." she said, but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"You nervous?"

Pearl nodded. "Yes."

The girl reached up and brushed a hand across Pearl's cheek.

"Don't be. Just tell me."

"I want... I want..."

"Say it."

Pearl clenched her eyes shut. "I want to be fucked! I want you to fuck me!"

When she opened her eyes again, the girl was grinning devilishly.

"Just what I wanted to hear."

In one motion, she lifted her shirt above her head and tossed it aside. She practically tore off her bra, yanked down her pair of jeans and her boxer shorts, and stepped out of them. Now, Pearl could see the thick hair of her armpits, her huge breasts with their big, puffy nipples, her well-defined abdomen. But what caught her attention the most was still her cock, standing straight up between her legs.

The girl laughed at Pearl's staring and flexed, showing off the definition and musculature in her arms.

"Like it?"

"Oh, yes. Quite a bit."

"Just you wait."

She reached over to the stand next to the bed and took out a small jar of lube, which she'd taken out of her bag and set there earlier.

"Mind putting this on me?"

Pearl shook her head. She couldn't think of anything she'd mind less.

"Not at all."

She popped open the jar and stuck her fingers in it, spreading it along her hands. The girl stepped forward, her cock jutting obcenely in front of Pearl's chest, and Pearl carefully took it into her hands and began to stroke.

The girl let out a pleased moan as Pearl spread the lube along her length, coating it from top to bottom.

"That feels amazing," the girl sighed. "Keep going."

The words sent an excited jolt through Pearl's body. It was the same as with Rose - whenever Rose praised her, she'd get a thrill through her whole body like nothing else.

Encouraged, Pearl started to stroke faster, the girl's cock slipping between her lube-covered fingers. She wanted so badly to touch herself, but she didn't want to stop, not when the other girl was making those sounds, saying those things.

"You're really good at this," said the girl, and it was if the girl's words were reaching out and touching her instead. Pearl's cock twitched. "Hey, c'mere."

The girl reached out and took Pearl's cock into her hands. At first, Pearl was baffled, but then she closed the distance between them, jutting her own cock between Pearl's legs. She pressed it against Pearl's own cock, rather than her entrance, so that the two of them were touching. The girl's cock, slippery with lube, slid up against Pearl's, the head kissing Pearl's own.

She wrapped her hand around both cocks and started to stroke them both together. Pearl gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Feel good?" said the girl, continuing to stroke both cocks. Pearl could only nod, breathing heavily. Every time their two cocks rubbed against each other, it was like an electric wire through Pearl's body - it was so unlike touching herself, or being touched by someone else.

The girl continued to stroke steadily, not picking up the pace, but Pearl started to grind against her and the girl responded in kind. She wanted more - the feeling of whatever this was called was unbelievable. She could already feel herself getting close.

"God," the girl sighed. "This feels amazing."

"If you keep doing that, _I'm_ going to..." Pearl tried to say, but she couldn't finish the sentence. She only moaned as the girl thrusted her wet, slippery cock against Pearl's.

"Now lay down."

Pearl was struggling to even breathe, but she managed to stammer out a "C-certainly."

Obediently, Pearl laid back, spreading her legs. She watched, filled with anticipation, as the girl let go of Pearl's cock and grabbed the jar of lube from the bed. She stuck her fingers into it before reaching out and pressing two fingers against Pearl's entrance.

Easily, her thick fingers slipped in, and Pearl's eyes almost rolled back. It'd been so long, _so long_ , since someone had done that with her. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to have something filling you there.

The girl slipped another finger again and began to slide her fingers in and out, in a scissoring motion. Pearl groaned, letting her head fall back on the mattress.

"Eager, huh?" said the girl as she continued to slide her fingers in and out, in and out. "How long has it been for you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Pearl sighed. "Fifteen years?"

The girl blinked, then chuckled. "Jesus. Well, we've got to fix that."

She slid her fingers out of Pearl, and Pearl's body complained at the loss - she immediately wanted them back. But she held on. The best things come to those who wait, after all.

The girl laid down over Pearl, completely covering Pearl's small, lithe body with her own massive, muscular one. The girl's cock hung between them, positioned at Pearl's entrance, but agonizingly, she didn't push in.

Instead, the girl started to kiss her, roughly smashing her lips against Pearl's. Pearl wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and kissed her back. The girl pressed her tongue against Pearl's lips and Pearl happily obliged, allowing the girl to slide her tongue into Pearl's mouth. She was forceful with it, almost aggressive, pushing her tongue into every place it could go, her piercing sliding across Pearl's tongue, but Pearl didn't mind at all. She loved it - kissing this girl was unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her thousands of years of existence.  
  
Almost by instinct, Pearl's legs wrapped around the woman's waist. She pushed needily against the girl's slippery cock, feeling it slide against her entrance, but still, the girl didn't push in.

Pearl broke the kiss and started up, and up, at the girl, and the girl stared down at her. Pearl's legs were wrapped around her waist, beads of sweat was rolling down the girl's (enormous, even by human standards) breasts, and Pearl's wet, sticky cock was standing straight up between them. But none of that felt as lewd as the look on the girl's face - the somewhat flushed cheeks, the unflinching stare into her eyes, the cocky smile.

It was so different from Rose, sweet, affectionate, gentle. This woman made Pearl feel like she was going to be eaten alive - and it was thrilling.

The girl licked her lips, picking up a bead of precum from a few minutes before.

"Ready, honey?" she said.

As if in answer, Pearl's cock twitched. Pearl grinned up at her. "Hit me with your best shot."

The girl laughed, a soft, quiet laugh. "Wow, you  _are_ eager."

The girl moved forward, closing the gap between their hips, and Pearl could feel the girl's cock, sticky with lube, rubbing up against her entrance. Putting both her hands on Pearl's thighs, she adjusted her for a moment, lifting her higher off the bed. Then she _pushed_ \- Pearl winced as she felt the head of her cock enter her.

Pearl opened her eyes again and the girl was looking down at her, cockiness replaced with concern.

"You OK?" she asked. "You have done this before, right?"

Pearl nodded, feeling mildly embarassed. "Y-yes, of course. I was just momentarily startled."

The girl laughed again, throwing her head back, sending her pink hair out of the way of her eyes. The cocky smile was back. "Well, alright. Just tell me if I'm going too fast."

Pearl felt the girl's hands squeeze her thighs, so tightly she was sure it'd leave marks.

"One, two..."

Pearl braced herself by trying to relax. She stared up at the girl's body - the giant, sagging breasts with their huge dark nipples, the rolls of fat on her stomach, the trail of black pubic hair crossing down to between her legs... to her cock, dwarfing Pearl's own, leading down into her.

"...Three."

At the same time, as easily as if Pearl weighed nothing, the girl pulled Pearl towards her and thrusted forward. Pearl watched as the girl's cock disappeared into her, seeing it milliseconds before she felt it - she gasped as the girl's thighs slammed against hers, her own cock bouncing from the impact as she was suddenly filled with the other woman's huge, thick cock, buried to the hilt inside her.  
  
"My _stars_ ," groaned Pearl, laying her head back against the bed. The woman's cock seemed to fill her like nothing else, as if there was nothing else. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in over a decade - how she'd gone without it for so long, she'd never know.

"God, you're so tight," the woman gasped, eyes closed, before she opened one to look down at Pearl. She took a hand off Pearl's thigh and used it to gently caress her cheek. "You good, babe?"

"Absolutely," Pearl purred, rubbing her cheek against the woman's hand. The girl laughed again. Pearl could fall in love with that laugh.

"Oh, I like you," she said, sliding her hand down Pearl's body until it was on her waist. She bent forward, every movement of her body sending waves of pleasure through Pearl, and lowered her head until it was inches from Pearl's own, before whispering, "So how hard you want to be fucked?"

Pearl felt an excited thrill run all the way through her, a sense of fear and pleasure she only otherwise felt in battle.

"I told you," she said, giving the other girl her smuggest smile. "Hit me with your best shot."

The girl laughed, a deep belly laugh that made both their bodies shake.

"You're a gift, girl," she said, before sitting up straight again. Sliding her other hand up from Pearl's thigh to Pearl's waist and gripping her waist firmly with both hands, she grinned down at her.

The girl rolled her hips back and Pearl shuddered as she felt the other woman's cock pulling out of her, inch by inch, agonizingly slowly, until just the head was inside her. Even as her anticipation began to build, it almost seemed unfair - she could have stayed like that, the girl's cock filling her, for a week.

The girl's hands squeezing her waist was the only warning Pearl got before the girl slammed into her again, all of the girl's weight crashing against her. With her hands on the girl's shoulders, Pearl couldn't slap her hands over her mouth to stop the moan, loud and obscene, as the girl pulled out and slammed into her again.

Jutting her hips forward, pulling Pearl towards her, the girl slammed into Pearl again and again, over and over and over, like a piston. Every thrust sent a shockwave through Pearl's smaller, narrower body - she could feel her toes curl as she wrapped her legs as tightly as she could around the other woman's waist, could feel her nails digging into the other woman's shoulders.

Pearl looked up at her. Her eyes were shut tight, her face a deep shade of red. Pearl could see the sweat rolling down her brow. Her breasts bounced, her stomach contracting as she gasped for air. Her cock seemed even larger, impossibly large, as her hips slammed forward into Pearl's, Pearl's own aching cock bouncing back and forth as the other woman's stomach hit it.

It wasn't enough. Gripping the other woman's shoulders, Pearl pulled her down, down, down, until there was no distance between them at all. The woman's stomach pressed against Pearl's, her breasts sandwiched against Pearl's flat chest, her head almost pressed against Pearl's forehead, against her white-hot, glowing gem. The woman kept thrusting, desperately grabbing at Pearl's waist, her thighs, her hips, trying to hold on even as Pearl's legs squeezed the girl tightly to herself. Every thrust caused Pearl's wet, sticky cock to grind against the other woman's stomach.

Pearl kissed her and the other girl kissed back, taking a hand off Pearl's waist and burying it in her hair. Pearl felt the woman's tongue press needily against her lips and, obligingly, she opened her mouth and allowed the other woman to explore. Again, she felt the piercing on her tongue, hard and sharp, as it slipped across her own.

Another harder, desperate thrust, and Pearl felt it. Her body went numb, her toes curled, her hands squeezed the woman's shoulders, her gem glowed like a fireball. Then her mind went blank, until there was nothing but her cock, aching with need. She could feel it building in her, building and building, until suddenly, she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and she saw stars. She barely even registered her hips grinding desperately against the other woman as, her cock spasming, she came on her stomach. The glow from her gem faded away.

She'd stopped kissing the other woman, but the other woman hadn't stopped kissing her. Like a corrupted gem, mindless and unstable, she continued to gasp and groan into Pearl's mouth, to thrust her hips into her, until she pushed, pushed, pushed, as if she could shove it any deeper into her. With a violent shudder, she came to a stop, collapsing onto Pearl's body.

They stayed like that for a minute, laying there, the other girl breathing heavily, her cock still inside her. Weakly, smiling at Pearl, the other girl raised a hand to Pearl's hair and started to pet it.

"Jesus, girl," she said. "That was fucking incredible."

Pearl felt herself blush at the compliment, as strange as that was. She wanted, instinctually, to dismiss it... but there was something about this girl that made her feel like she actually, for once, deserved it.

"Guess I've still got it," she said, smirking.

With her other hand, the other girl grabbed Pearl's ass and gave it a squeeze. "You sure do."

Pearl laughed softly, but for a moment, the two of them didn't say anything else. They just laid there like that, in silence. Pearl stared at the other woman, admiring her beauty - her dark skin, her blush, her breathing. The other girl stared at her back, her eyes unabashedly looking up and down Pearl's naked body.

"Fifteen years, huh?" the girl said. Pearl blinked. It took her a moment to realize what she was talking about. "I can't even go a week without sex."

"Ah, well, fifteen years is nothing for me. I _am_ thousands of years old."

The girl laughed. "Right, of course. My sexy alien girlfriend." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss, short and chaste, to Pearl's lips, brushing a hand through Pearl's hair.

"Girlfriend?" Pearl repeated when the kiss was broken.

"That is what you are, aren't you? We're friends. We're girls. We go on dates. We fuck. Sounds like a girlfriend to me."

She was right, Pearl thought. But, somehow, the idea of calling this woman her girlfriend... still sounded so strange to her. She hadn't been able to imagine, for thousands of years, the idea of a relationship with anyone but Rose. And even calling Rose her 'girlfriend' sounded so odd. So human to describe what they had possessed in such simple terms.

"Right, of course," Pearl only said, feeling herself blush.

The girl kissed her again, but this time, she kissed her on the forehead, on her gem. The gem glowed white-hot for a moment, then faded.

"I love you, you know."

Pearl felt a sense of warmth flow through her whole body, from top to bottom. She smiled softly at the other woman.

"Girlfriends," Pearl said.

"Girlfriends," the girl repeated. She grinned from ear-to-ear. "So let's do this again sometime, huh, girlfriend?"

Pearl laughed. "As if you even have to ask."


	2. Chapter 2

"If you're thirsty, you should order a drink! That _is_ , if I recall, why they serve them."

The other woman chuckled under her breath as she stared at Pearl from across the table. She hadn't stopped staring at Pearl ever since they'd arrived with their evening reservations for a dinner at the outdoor, beachside restaurant where she had fused into Alexandrite and pretended to be Steven's mother so long ago.

Pearl had been skeptical of going to a restaurant at all, much less _that_ restaurant, but this girl had insisted - and Amethyst had literally pushed her into it, saying that the girl was asking her on a "date," which was apparently some human custom Pearl didn't understand. And the girl seemed to be having a good time. She continued to give Pearl an unflinching look, a sly smile, that would have made Pearl's heart skip a beat... if she had one.

"You're _adorable,"_ the woman said, before reaching over across the table and placing her hand over Pearl's own. "But I don't mean... _that_ kind of thirsty."

"There are multiple kinds?" said Pearl, baffled. Steven had never once mentioned something like that.

Pearl watched the other woman's glove-covered hands, which dwarfed her own, as she very, very slowly began to slide her fingers across Pearl's.

"Oh, yes," she said, as her fingers continued their path across Pearl's hand. Her touch was as soft as Lion's mane. "There's _all_ kinds."

Pearl wasn't sure how to respond. She was confused, still, but she was also transfixed by the feeling of the woman's gloved fingers against her own. She didn't understand the way it was making her feel - fluttery and unsure of herself.

"I have so much to..." the other woman started to say. Pearl watched her lips, covered in purple lipstick, move as if they were in slow motion. "Teach you."

Ah, well, _that_ Pearl understood. She nodded.

"I have so much to teach you as well!"

The woman smirked. "Oh?"

"Yes! About gems, about gem culture, about our history... it's not all good things, of course, but it's all so _fascinating!_ I could share it with you for _hours,_ I'm sure. _"_

The other woman's smile widened before she opened her mouth to reply.

Before she could speak, she was cut off by an "ahem-hem-hem," and the two of them both turned at once to see a waiter with short hair, a prim mustache, and a black bowtie standing patiently by their table.

"May I take the ladies' orders?" he asked.

Ah, yes, Pearl thought. _This_ ritual. She remembered it from when she'd acted as a waitress for Steven's little pretend restaurant.

But... she wasn't sure what to order. She _hated_ eating. Or, well, the part that came after eating, anyway. She looked down at the menu dubiously.

The other woman pointed towards something on her own menu. "Guess I'll have the salmon. And your cheapest wine. Pearl?"

"Oh, I don't want anything, but thank you," Pearl replied, smiling politely at the waiter. "I appreciate your service."

The girl grinned, which Pearl didn't understand, while the waiter blinked. "Are you certain, madam?"

"You're not eating?" the girl asked, sounding a little too eager for the answer.

"No, I don't think so," Pearl said. She hoped she wasn't disappointing her... what was it... her 'date.' "Ah, I hope that's not strange of me... goodness, I know Amethyst _loves_ to eat, but I don't see the need for it. And I'm not a fan of the..."

She made a face.

"Digestion."

The other woman's grin had widened with every word she'd said, until she finally let out a deep, rolling belly laugh, clutching her stomach and wiping at her eyes.

"Oh, girl, you are a _treasure_."

The waiter looked back and forth between them before jotting down something in his notebook. "Very well. One salmon, our, uh, cheapest wine, and... nothing."

He quickly made his way back into the restaurant. The woman watched him leave, before turning back to Pearl, still grinning.

"Never been on a date before, huh?"

"No, never," Pearl replied. "What do they involve?"

The other woman thought for a moment, putting her chin in one hand and cocking her head.

"Good food, good conversation, good drinks..."

Suddenly, Pearl felt something under the table. She was so surprised she almost summoned her spear, fearing a gem monster, but then she realized it was just the girl in front of her. Or, rather, her foot - the girl had taken one shoe off and had started to gently rub her foot against Pearl's leg.

"And other... activities."

"Other... activities?" Pearl repeated.

The other woman didn't answer. She only continued to raise her foot, letting it slide higher and higher up Pearl's leg. All the while, she stared at Pearl with a mix of mischief... and even something like hunger. The other woman's narrowed eyes were locked on Pearl, her wry smile sending a strange flutter of excitement through her.

Clearly, the woman was teasing her. But for what, Pearl wasn't sure.

"Let's get out of here," the girl whispered. "Right now."

"N-now?" Pearl stammered.

The girl suddenly stood up, sending the table scooting backwards and her chair falling over behind her. Following her lead, Pearl stood up as well.

"Come with me," the girl commanded, and Pearl dutifully followed. As soon as she was away from the table, the other woman reached out, put an arm around Pearl's waist and one hand on Pearl's bottom, and pulled her up against herself, hip-to-hip.

"But what about our date?"

"Who said it's over?"

The girl tightened her grip around Pearl's waist and continued walking towards the car.

Pearl looked back towards their table as it got further and further away, as well as at the very confused-looking waiter returning from the restaurant just to watch them leave. "But what about the... the meal?"

"Screw the food! Screw the bill!" the other woman shouted, before leaning down next to Pearl's ear. "I only want to screw _you."_

Pearl had no idea what that meant.

* * *

Pearl started to get an idea of what she had meant when she climbed into the passenger seat of the girl's car, which Pearl still thought had seen better days, and the other woman immediately crawled through the same door and right on top of her. In seconds, she was straddling Pearl's legs. Her chest - sizable even considering she was wearing a suit - was pressed up against Pearl's own, and it was all very, _very_ cramped.

So cramped it was impossible not to notice the other woman's raging, trouser-clad erection pressed against her stomach.

But when the other woman grabbed her wrists and lifted them over her head, pressing them against the seat? When the other woman clumsily crashed her lips into Pearl's, teasingly biting down on Pearl's lower lip? It was completely impossible to care. Pearl didn't even care that the woman hadn't asked her first, as she usually did - they had, at this point, done this enough times to skip the niceties.

"I want you _so bad,"_ the woman whispered into Pearl's ear as Pearl gasped for air, and if she hadn't made her intentions clear already, that basically spelled them out. "I want to take this stupid shit off and fuck you right here, right now."

Pearl nodded rapidly - or tried to, until the other woman captured Pearl's lips in her own and stopped her. Pearl wanted it too, and she couldn't wait until they got to a hotel either. She was going to go crazy if she had to keep these suit trousers on another minute.

"But you know what I _really_ want?" the woman said, her breathing heavy.

"N-no," Pearl stammered.

"For you to fuck _me,"_ she replied, staring directly into Pearl's eyes. Pearl gulped. "Just imagine it: you, in control of _everything._ And me, completely at your mercy, while you pound that cute dick into me over and over again. Tell me that's not the hottest thing you've ever heard."

Pearl fought the instinct to project a light hologram of that very thing. But the idea of her in total control, having someone else obey _her_ , was incredibly captivating - and very, very against all her instincts, which just made it all the more exciting. Rose had _never_ asked Pearl to... to do _that._

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

The other woman grinned. "Is that a yes?"

Pearl stared back at the other woman, at her eager grin, at her body, at her erection making a tent in her black trousers.

"Yes."

"Then let's get to my place."

* * *

It would have been an awkward car ride, but the other woman always found a way to make things fun - and dangerous. As if for no other reason than to keep Pearl's excitement up, the woman drove like there was no tomorrow, going well over the speed limit and swerving between cars to get to her apartment.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Pearl barely had time to unbuckle her seatbelt before the other woman pulled the door open, picked her up in both arms, and carried her to the front door. Grinning the entire time, she literally kicked the door down - which startled her dog, a huge white and brown bulldog, who ran up and started walking in circles around them.

Pearl recoiled in the other woman's arms. She'd never liked dogs.

"Sit," said the woman, and the dog sat.

"You have a dog?" asked Pearl, blinking.

"Well, technically, I'm not supposed to," the other woman shrugged. "But my landlord knows I'm good for it, and I keep things clean. Mostly."

She grinned again as she walked towards what was obviously her bedroom.

"But that's not what we're here for, is it, babe?" she whispered into Pearl's ears.

Without setting Pearl down, she kicked the bedroom door once and it swung open. It opened to reveal a room Pearl thought was _very_ unkempt - the walls were covered from top to bottom in posters of various bands Pearl didn't recognize but seemed like ones Amethyst would be into. There were even posters all over the floor. There were shelves covered in music CDs as well as a variety of long, phallic-looking objects Pearl didn't recognize. And there was the bed - huge and imposing and in the center of the room, like a queen overlooking her kingdom, complete with dark purple bedsheets.

"Oh, you have weapons?" Pearl said, staring at the phallic objects as they passed them by. "You know, funny thing, I didn't take you for the type... but I have my own collection back at home."

The other woman stopped in her tracks, threw her head back, and laughed. "Oh my _god,_ you're _adorable."_

Pearl was baffled. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing, nothing!" the woman chuckled. "I just have so much to teach you."

She took Pearl to the bed, and Pearl was expecting that she'd just unceremoniously deposit her on it, as usual. It was Pearl's favorite part - it never failed to get her knees shaking no matter how many times the other woman did it.

Instead, without putting Pearl down, _she_ flopped unceremoniously onto the bedsheets, lying on her back with Pearl on her stomach. She laughed and petted Pearl's hair before pulling Pearl's head down for a kiss - Pearl wondered if it was possible to love the other woman more.

Then the woman reached around and slapped Pearl's ass.

Well, _that_ would do it.

"You have such a cute butt, you know that?" the woman broke the kiss to say. "God, what I'd do to have my way with it." She shrugged. "But that's not what we're doing today."

Pearl didn't need to ask what they _were_ doing today. She still remembered what the woman had said earlier - _tell me that's not the hottest thing you've ever heard -_ and she gulped thinking about it. She had no idea how to... how to lead in this situation. She'd never once done it.

The other woman looked at her confused expression and slid her hand down Pearl's cheek, cupping it. "Tell me what to do."

"Take..." Pearl stammered. "Take your clothes off."

The woman closed the distance between them and planted a quick kiss on Pearl's lips.

"Good," she said.

Then she reached down and started to tug her shirt off. Pearl slid off her stomach, to give the woman room to maneuver - she watched as the woman shucked her shirt off herself, then moved on to her pants, then her boxers. In moments, she removed her bra, leaving herself completely nude. Pearl couldn't help but blush, not just at the nudity, not just at what was coming next, but at the woman's clear arousal - her huge cock sat between her legs, rock-hard and already leaking precum.

The woman threw her hair back and looked Pearl dead in the eyes. "Now what?"

"T-take _my_ clothes off," Pearl commanded, as firmly as she could. She wasn't used to being the one to give commands at all - even saying that alone send a shiver through Pearl's body.

"I can do that," said the other woman.

She placed her hands on Pearl's cheeks, letting them linger there for a moment before sliding them down Pearl's body. Pearl gasped softly as they crossed her breasts, her fingers sliding over the nipples, until they reached the hem of Pearl's shirt. Pearl obligingly lifted her arms as the woman slid her shirt over her chest and off her body.

Then the woman started to unbutton and unzip Pearl's jeans. But before Pearl could stand up to help her get them off, the other woman started to slide her hands down into them. Pearl gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her from going any further.

"I didn't... I didn't tell you to do that," Pearl teased.

"You're right," she replied, just as teasingly. "I just couldn't help myself - the way you always react is too cute."

Pearl stood up and the other woman, still on her knees, reached for the hem of Pearl's jeans and started to pull them down. As always, Pearl never bothered with underwear of any kind - her cock bounced free, jutting obscenely in front of the other woman's face. The woman grinned at it, like a predator before it's prey.

Pearl knew what she wanted... but she was having too much fun saying 'no.'

"Nuh-uh-uh," she tutted. "Maybe later."

"Aww, babe," the other woman groaned, looking up at Pearl pleadingly. "You know how much I love doing that to you."

"Oh, I know, but I've got a better idea," Pearl said, putting a hand on her chin in thought and smiling devilishly. "What about those... things on your shelves? Show me how those work."

"The dildos?" The other woman grinned again. "You've got it."

She quickly hopped down from her bed and over to her shelf. Pearl stared at her nude, muscular body unabashedly, as, just as unabashedly, the other woman walked back and forth and grabbed a few of the... 'dildos'... off the shelves, as well as a few other objects Pearl couldn't see.

Then the other woman returned with the dildos in her hands, a canister of lube, and a black rope made of what looked like soft material. She deposited the dildos on the bed with a "ta-da."

"What's that for?" Pearl asked curiously, tilting her head at the rope.

"Oh, you'll see," the other woman said, winking. "Just throwing out some ideas."

Pearl looked down at the dildos. There were five of them, in various colors and sizes - they were all shaped like cocks, but some of them looked more like cocks than others. Some of them were thick, bulbous, and colored different shades of human flesh, while others looked more like her own cock - thin, long, and pale white.

"My landlord doesn't like me having these out and about," the girl explained. "But, eh. It's my room. Nobody goes in here except to fuck. Anyway, you got a preference, girl?"

"Is that what these are for? Fucking?" Pearl asked. Disembodied cocks seemed like such a strange device to her.

The girl chuckled. "You got it. Here, why don't I teach you?"

And she climbed back up onto the bed.

"Tell me to get on my back," she said, staring straight at Pearl.

Pearl gulped. "G-get on your back."

Lying on her back, she lifted her butt and spread her legs out wide, grinning as she exposed her entrance to Pearl. Pearl stared at her - this was another thing she'd never seen her, or Rose, do. It was always Pearl who was exposing herself like that to her partners.

"You want me to...?" Pearl started to say.

The other woman shrugged. "Hey, you're giving the orders here."

Pearl looked over to the dildos and the lube, and then picked up the lube off the bedsheets. She opened the container and dipped her fingers into it.

"I'm going to put my fingers into you now," Pearl said. It sounded distinctly unsexy, and the other woman chuckled again.

"It's called fingering, babe. You're going to finger me," she explained.

"Right. Fingering, right."

And Pearl placed her hand between the woman's thick, powerful legs, at the base of her entrance. Her long, pale fingers easily slid inside and the other woman immediately let out a groan.

"Yeah, just like that," she sighed, letting herself fall back against the bed. Encouraged, Pearl slid her fingers deeper into the woman's entrance, as deep as they would go. "That's good. That's _really_ good."

"Is this what fingering is?" Pearl asked.

"Nah, girl," the other woman replied. "Slide your fingers out."

Pearl slid her fingers out partway. The woman shuddered.

"Now... now slide them back in," she said. Pearl, not sure what she was doing, slid them back in... and the woman let out another pleased groan. Sure she was doing something right now, Pearl started to slide them in and out, over and over, quickly picking up speed. Every thrust of her fingers made the woman's body shudder, her cock bouncing and splashing precum on her stomach.

"You like that?" Pearl said, feeling herself start to pant from exertion.

"I _love_ it," the other woman moaned. "Your fingers are _made_ for this."

"Actually, they're... they're made for..." Pearl started to say, even as she continued to finger her as deep and as fast as she could. "Oh, nevermind."

The other woman laughed, a thick, breathy laugh, but then she reached out and touched Pearl's arm. "W-wait. Wait."

Pearl stopped, confused.

"The dildo," the other woman said. "Fuck me with the dildo."

Pearl removed her hand, slick with lube, from the other woman's entrance, and looked at the pile of dildos next to her. "Which one?"

"Whichever one you want."

Pearl looked at them. She was immediately drawn to one of the long, white ones. She picked it up and the other woman grinned, sweat rolling down her brow.

"I love that one," she said. "You know how many times I've practiced on it? Fucked myself with it, imagining it was your cock? And now I have the real thing right in front of me."

Pearl swallowed. She _could_ imagine it. How long had the other woman been wanting this, waiting for it? She stared at the dildo. How many times had she used it and thought of _her?_

Now Pearl was _eager._ Her own cock twitched. "You ready?"

"Don't keep me waiting."

"Spread yourself out," Pearl commanded.

"Gladly."

The other woman took her fingers and spread her hole open for her. Pearl scooted closer, the dildo in her hand, and gently pressed it up against the other woman's entrance.

Slowly, carefully, she began to slide it in. The woman's entrance, still covered in lube, easily took it, the dildo disappearing between her legs. The other woman gasped in shock and pleasure as it slid deeper and deeper into it, precum leaking down her own cock.

Pearl didn't have a heart, but it would have been pounding. Pearl's own cock was so hard it was painful. There was nothing that excited her more than pleasuring a partner, and now on top of that, she had this woman completely at her mercy.

So she stopped.

The other woman looked mildly offended.

"What do you want?" said Pearl, as smugly as she could manage.

And the other woman understood. She grinned.

"For you to fuck me with that thing as hard as you can."

And then Pearl pushed the dildo in as far it would go, nearly to the base. The other woman let out a loud groan as it all but vanished into her, and then another as Pearl pulled it out again. Not even being gentle with it, Pearl thrust it into her over and over, making the other woman's body bounce with every impact.

"Holy _shit,"_ the other woman gasped. "Don't you... don't you _dare_ stop."

"I think _I'm_ the one in command here," said Pearl, but she wouldn't have stopped for anything. She leaned over the other woman's body as she continued to fuck her with the dildo, thrusting it in as deeply as she could, as fast as she was able to.

The other woman moaned loudly, obscenely, with every thrust. As always, she didn't even try to cover her mouth to stop them - she'd once told Pearl it was hotter when they both moaned.

"Pearl..." she managed to say. "Oh god, Pearl... please... I need..."

Pearl panted, her gem starting to glow. She wanted so badly to touch herself, but thousands of years of instinct kept her from it.

"Oh?" Pearl asked, trying desperately to still stay smug. "And... and what is it you need?"

"Your cock. I need you to fuck me _right now_."

Pearl's cock twitched. Without even a moment's hesitation, she took the dildo out of the other woman and set it, filthy with lube, aside. Immediately, she set herself between the other woman's legs, positioning her cock at her entrance.

"W-w-wait," the woman said, gasping for breath. "Wait. The rope."

Pearl was confused. "The rope?"

"Y-yeah. Tie my wrists. I want you... I want you in complete control, Pearl."

Pearl looked over at the rope, lying next to the pile of dildos, rather dubiously.

"As you wish," Pearl said.

The other woman laughed softly. "No. Do it because _you_ want to."

Pearl imagined it, remembering what the woman had said earlier - _me, completely at your mercy, while you pound that cute dick into me over and over again -_ and let a mischevious smile cross her face.

"I _do,"_ she said.

The other woman grinned and Pearl grinned back. She took the rope from off the bed.

"Give me your arms," Pearl commanded, and the other woman held out her wrists for her, keeping them close together. Gently, but expertly, Pearl took the ropes and tied the woman's wrists together.

"Tighter," the other woman suggested, and Pearl tightened the ropes as much as she was sure wouldn't hurt. "No, tighter. I want to feel them."

Pearl wasn't sure, but she tightened the ropes to the point where it must have hurt. The other woman strained against them, but her arms didn't budge.

"Perfect," she said. "Now I can't do a thing to stop you."

Smiling an incredibly smug smile, one that made Pearl shiver just to look at it, the woman tossed her head back and laid against the bedsheets. The round, thick folds of her ass stayed suspended in the air, her lube-soaked entrance waiting for Pearl to enter it.

Unsteadily, her breathing heavy, Pearl took her cock and positioned it back at the woman's hole. It was so slippery, and already widened enough from the dildo, that Pearl's cock easily started to slide into it - the woman hissed as the head of Pearl's cock disappeared into her.

"Oh, god," the woman moaned. Pearl couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been waiting for this moment.

And, if that was the case, Pearl was going to make this better than anything she'd ever experienced.

"So," Pearl said, "you can't stop me from doing whatever I want, right?"

The woman opened one eye and peered through it at Pearl. "I... yes?"

"Then you can't stop me from doing _this?"_ Pearl said, before she grabbed onto the other woman's legs with both hands and _shoved_ her cock into her. It all disappeared at once - Pearl could feel the woman's entrance, even covered in lube, resisting the intrusion for just a moment before the entire shaft vanished into her.

"Oh, _god!"_ the other woman gasped, her cock still bouncing from the impact. Beads of precum started to leak down it, coating her stomach. "Pearl?!"

But Pearl wasn't going to leave her waiting. Without saying another word, and still holding onto the woman's thick, strong legs for support, Pearl pulled out of her just as quickly... and then slammed as hard as she could back in. And then she did it again, and again. Putting all her strength into every thrust, she started to fuck the other woman like an out-of-control machine.

Every thrust made Pearl pant and the other woman moan. She was unable to cover her mouth with her hands tied by the ropes, even if she wanted to.

"Pearl!" the other woman groaned. "P-Pearl!"

Pearl could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, and she was sure the other woman wouldn't last much longer either. Her moans were becoming more desperate, more intense, her breath growing shorter, her gasps becoming higher. As the woman closed her eyes, her mouth agape with her climbing ecstasy, Pearl couldn't help but feel a little smug, even as her cock was begging her to push beyond her limits, to go even faster, deeper.

Pearl couldn't help herself - millenia of being told her place, what to do, who to be, and now she has this adorable girl wrapped around her finger and aching to be fucked. She gave a sneering smile, and said: "So, who's the... dominant, one, now...?"

Oh _stars._ She totally screwed that up.

The woman's eyes shot wide open, and it only took a few restrained chuckles before she began roaring with laughter, even with her face flushed and Pearl's cock still six inches deep inside her. Were this anyone else, Pearl would have been mortified, and the urge to shrink, to disappear, would only grow - but this woman's deep belly laughter was like a rallying cry to Pearl.

"Come here," she said. And Pearl did so - she leaned forward, her nearly flat chest hanging over the woman's own enormous breasts, until she was face-to-face with the other woman. The woman lifted herself up enough to kiss Pearl's cheek, to brush her lips over her still white hot, glowing gem. "God, you're so cute."

Then she whispered into Pearl's ear: "You really think you can take this away from me, little girl?"

Without any further warning, the woman's legs suddenly wrapped around Pearl's hips and effortlessly _slammed_ Pearl into her. All at once, Pearl’s cock was buried all the way to the hilt into the other woman, so deeply that Pearl could feel the other woman's cock pressed up against her stomach. Before Pearl could even get out a single shocked shriek of a moan, unable to contain it, the other woman captured Pearl's lips in hers and cut off the sound.

The woman started to shove her tongue into Pearl's mouth, and Pearl was completely overwhelmed, completely unsure what to do. She fought back for control, pushing against the other woman's body, shoving her tongue deep into the other woman's mouth even as she strained against the other woman's legs in a futile attempt to pull her cock back out.

The other woman relaxed, allowing Pearl room to breathe, but as soon as Pearl's cock had slid out a few inches, the other woman slammed it right back in. Then she relaxed, allowing Pearl to pull out, before tightening her grip on Pearl's waist and pulling her in yet again. In moments, the two of them established an unsteady rhythm as the girl, using nothing but her legs, began to fuck herself with Pearl's cock.

Even as Pearl continued to thrust in and out of the woman's much larger body, they continued wrestling their tongues against each other, both their eyes shut tight. Pearl desperately grabbed at the other woman's body for support, her hands landing right on her breasts. But the other woman didn't seem to mind - she only moaned into Pearl's mouth. Pearl squeezed her breasts in response, flicking her fingers over the nipples, and the other woman broke free from the kiss and let out a soft laugh.

"You're... you're really good at this," the other woman said, and Pearl's gem glowed even brighter at the compliment. Maybe it was thousands of years of instinct, but nothing got Pearl more excited than being praised.

"Is that... is that right?" she said, her legs quaking as she struggled to still stand up. "Well, you... you haven't seen _anything_ yet."

And, this time, Pearl captured the other woman's lips in her own, shoving her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Pearl didn't give her a moment to react before she pulled out her already rock-hard cock all the way out, covered in lube and precum.

At first, the other woman stopped kissing her back, clearly confused.

But then Pearl did something she'd never dared try before. She concentrated for a moment, and then her cock began to be covered in white light as it shifted in shape. Continuing to kiss the other woman to keep her distracted, she waited for a moment and then looked down at it - it had grown to be the same shape, size, and thickness as the largest dildo she had seen on the woman's shelves. Ten inches in length and as thick as her arm, it was bigger than anything Rose had ever had, much less Pearl herself.

She carefully positioned it at the other woman's entrance, getting it ready, and then started to push. Even as sticky and well-lubricated as the two of them were, there was some resistance as it started to disappear into the other woman's body, and the other woman obviously noticed.

"Pearl...?" she said. "What did you...?"

"Shhhh," Pearl commanded, kissing her again. Slowly, the other woman kissed her back, as even more slowly, agonizingly slowly, Pearl pushed her larger-than-ever cock into her. It seemed impossible that it would go any further, and yet, it did - with every inch, the other woman kissed her harder, moaning into Pearl's mouth.

Pearl could barely take it. She almost felt like she was going to come on the spot, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as she tried desperately to push it deeper, deeper, deeper.

She broke away from the kiss just long enough to whisper: "Help me."

And the other woman understood. Once again, she wrapped her legs around Pearl's waist, gripping Pearl's hips like a vice, and started to pull her in. Even with the woman's considerable strength, and Pearl straining to match, it was still an effort to pull Pearl in further and further. It didn't seem like it would _fit._

But, eventually, Pearl's hips met with the other woman's. She had done it - she was all the way to the hilt. She let out a short, quiet, victorious laugh.

The other woman grinned. "Babe. If I had known you could do _that..."_

Pearl only smiled smugly. "You ready?"

"What is it you always say? Hit me with your best shot."

And Pearl began to pull out, inch by agonizing inch. She pulled out until she had almost slipped out altogether, leaving just the head of her cock inside the other woman.

"At the same time," said Pearl. "On three. One... two..."

The other woman's breath hitched in anticipation.

"Three."

And Pearl slammed every last inch of her cock into the other woman, all at once, while at the same time, the other woman tightened her grip around Pearl's waist and pulled her in as deep as she would go. The other woman instantly came, coming all over her stomach.

It was all _too much._ Pearl felt her toes curl as she felt herself start to come with her, but her gem warned her too late - she felt her form suddenly destabilize and glitch.

And then she poofed.

* * *

When Pearl reformed a few minutes later, still completely naked, a very worried-looking and equally as naked woman was cradling her in her arms. A discarded set of torn ropes lay on the bedsheets next to her.

"Oh thank _god,"_ the other woman exclaimed. "I thought you'd... I don't even know _what_ happened! One second you were there, and the next it was just your... forehead thing..."

Pearl instantly wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck in a hug. "I'm alright, I'm alright! You don't need to worry about me."

"Are you sure?" said the other woman, blinking. "Because that was _freaky._ "

"Oh, I do it all the time," Pearl said casually. "Although not as often as Amethyst. It's just reforming."

"You..." the other woman started to say, before letting out a deep, heavy laugh. "OK. I'm not even going to ask."

Pearl looked down at the other woman's body. She immediately noticed her wrists, dark red and covered with what looked like marks from the ropes. She felt a horrible sense of guilt wash over her.

"Are _you_ OK?" she said, gently taking the other woman's hands in her own. "I knew those ropes were a bad idea..."

"Oh, those?" the other woman replied, looking towards the destroyed ropes on the bed. "When you disappeared, I guess I kind of hulked out. It's no big deal."

"Sorry, 'hulked out'? I don't know what that means. Is that a reference to something?"

The other woman chuckled. "God, you're adorable."

And she leaned downwards and kissed Pearl's lips. Pearl didn't hesitate to kiss her back, feeling her cheeks growing warm in spite of everything they'd just done. It was, unlike so many of their kisses, a soft, gentle, loving kiss, not one frantic with desire.

And then the other woman grabbed Pearl's ass and gave it a squeeze. Of course, Pearl thought. But she couldn't help but laugh anyway, breaking away from the kiss for just a moment.

"I love you, Pearl," the other woman whispered, into her ear.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my friend Taylor for requesting this fic and for writing a section of it for me! And thank you to Taylor and my friend Ivy for betaing this fic!


End file.
